one_shot_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarwyn
Tarwyn of the Unhappy Sundays is an undead halfling grave knight, and brother to Tiny Tanner. Biography The Grave Knight Sometime after his death, Tarwyn was recruited by Death to reap souls and protect the sanctity of death. He was granted plate armour as well as a cursed whip that only he could wield. Unrelated to that, Tarwyn was allowed to wander the world otherwise. Birth of Jamie Tarwyn was travelling with his brother Tanner, Karl Freud, and Skittles. On their journey however they disturbed the tomb of a conqueror king and upset the ghost. A hound of Death was sent to investigate, where it gave Tarwyn a job to make up for the crimes the group had committed. They were then on sent on a mission to create a new god to replace all the old ones that were dying. The new god was to be Jamie, God of Football. They had to learn the process in which gods could be created. They were told that at the very least they needed part of a dead god to do this. Heading out of town, they met a witch in the woods, and were attacked by blink dogs. Afterwards they found a giant moving castle walking nearby them, destroying much of the land they came across. The group sneaked into the castle while it was dormant and separated. While there, Tarwyn came across the King of Falcons and its children, which he promptly killed. He followed the castle upwards where he rendezvoused with Karl, Skittles, and Tanner, just as Karl interrupted a ritual to rebirth the God of Elves. They learnt said God had come from the sea near Dunfell. After killing the elves in the castle and learning about the ritual to create a god, they headed to the city to see if they could find a part of the God's body. Once in Dunfell, they discovered a haunted mansion on the edge of the city, where corruption was growing. After researching on their own, the team grouped up and headed into the basement to the source of the corruption. Inside they encountered several dougheyboys, which were being birthed from a giant vagina on the wall. In that same room was a giant eyeball that seemed connected to the vagina. They group tried to destroy the eyeball, but with the neverending supply of dougheyboys they had difficulties. First, Tanner was killed, but due to Skittles' magic was able to come back - for a price they would learn about later. Then Skittles himself was killed, absorbed into the vagina where he did not return. Finally, after his death the group destroyed the eye and removed the Rot from Dunfell. Tanner revealed he had been saved by a genie called Zaudinni, who was on the verge of becoming a new god to replace the old dead God of Fire. Tanner's life would be forfeit if he didn't keep his word to Zaudinni to help him ascend. Zaudinni claimed to already have the necessary followers for the ritual, where Tanner, Tarwyn, and Karl had the knowledge and the eye from the God of Elves. The three came to a decision to save Tanner's life and instead help Zaudinni ascend instead of creating Jamie. Tarwyn, Tanner and Karl left Dunfell to where the lingering flame of Zaudinni was. Stats and Abilities Stats Tarwyn was played using the fanmade Grave Knight playbook. Moves * Buried on Sunday, Born on Monday * Armored * Honor the Dead (CHA) * Commander of Corpses * Death Never Eats, Never Sleeps * Bonecraft * Strength of Death * Black Blade * Deathly Dabbler * Powered by Slaughter Category:Player Characters Category:Survivors Category:Halflings Category:Undead